ironmanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Avengers: A New Team
'''The Avengers: A New Team '''is a movie created by Dragonboy546. Plot When the world is being threaten by the revived Ultron the Shield has to form a new Avenger team and uses the kids of the original Avengers team to take on the new threat. The Avengers Main Characters *Emily Browning as Terra Stark aka Ironwoman *Ashley Tisdale as May Romanoff aka Black Widow (After her mother) *Zac EfronJason Rogers aka Captain America (Leader of the team) *Victoria Justice as Julie Foster aka Goddess of Thunder *Lucas Graabel as John Banner aka Hulk (After getting a bit of Gamma Radiation from his father after he was born and turned 15) *Liam Hemsworth as James Barton aka Hawkeye (After his father gave him his bow and arrows) Supporting Characters Enemies Story A year after the battle against the Robotic named Ultron the Superhero team known as the Avengers has disbanded and gone their seperate ways, Thor returned to Asgard Dr. Banner is still looking for a cure to his Hulk problem, Captain America is still trying to get use to the 21st century, Tony Stark and Pepper has a daughter and who is into the Iron Man suit design, both Hawkeye and Black Widow are back at Shield making sure the world is a safe place. Meanwhile Terra's old nemesis Jenna has recovered the head of Ultron and she's gonna get back at Terra by reactiving the toughest enemy of the Avengers Ultron. At the Avenger's headquarters Terra and her friends are hanging out watching movies while their parents are out on vacation after battling the forces of evil. That was a great movie, says May as she gets up from the floor. Thanks, says Terra as she gets up as well. Then all of the sudden Jason and James sees a bright light heading for the base. Uh guys what is that? asked Jason as May and Terra looks at it. I don't know let me take a closer look, says Terra as she runs up to the landing pad where her suit is coming on her and she activates her boot jets in hover mode. Ok let's see what we're dealing with give me full mag J.A.R.V.I.S, says Terra as she's looking into her suits HUD. Yes, Ma'am, says the computer AI. The image gets closer as Terra is shocked by it. Uh Guys we better get ready we're about to have company, she says as her HUD goes to condition Red. James got his arrow holder and bow ready as Julie got her hammer, and Jason got his shield ready and John transformed into the Hulk and May got her gloves ready for battle. Terra fires several Repulsor beams at the incoming bots as she takes some out but half of them burst into headquarters and the others fight them off as the place is becoming a battle field and two grab Terra and ram her into the building and she rejoins the team as they regroup on her. Ultron why have you returned our parents defeated you, says Terra as she's ready to fight. My The Avengers had kids its true your parents defeated me and now I will defeat their kids as apart of my revenge quest, says Ultron through one of his robots. Not going to happen Ultron if our parents defeated you then we can as well, says James as he points his arrow at the robots. Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Films